07 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-07 ; Comments *Peel comments on the impracticality of the sandpaper sleeve on the Durutti Column LP. *Featured in tomorrow evening's 'Personal Call' on Radio One with 'Simon Beast' are Hugh Cornwell and Jet Black of the Stranglers. Sessions *Simple Minds #1. First broadcast of session, recorded 19-12-1979. *Mekons #3. Repeat of session, recorded 05-11-1979 and first broadcast 19 November 1979 Comment during the 03 January 1980 show. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1 and 2 start of show' *Spizz Energi: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade RTSO4 *Pretenders: Space Invader (LP - Pretenders) Real *Simple Minds: Changeling (session) *Chords: Maybe Tomorrow (7") Polydor *Raincoats: No Side To Fall In (LP - The Raincoats) Rough Trade :JP: "Although it was only one minute and forty-five seconds long, during it I had time to talk to the staff on tonight's programme about the problems of obesity, because since Christmas I've been putting on weight again. I know you don't care about all of this, but it just goes to show. My trousers which I've got on this evening - in fact, the only pair of trousers that I've got - are so tight now because of all the food I've been eating over the last two or three weeks, that my legs went numb when I was driving into London this evening. Very dangerous that, you know. I don't know what it means exactly but I'm sure the doc on Kid Jerkin's programme would tell me that it was very unhealthy." *Mekons: I Saw You Dance (session) *Observer Allstars and King Tubby: Rebel Dance (LP - Creation Rockers Volume 6) Trojan *Duane Eddy: Rebel Rouser (LP - A Million Dollars Worth Of Twang) :JP: "Do you want to hear the beginning of the next track? Actually it's the beginning of the track... I shouldn't be doing this because I haven't got time, but hold on a minute... The beginning of the first track on the other side that's really good." *Duane Eddy: Moovin' 'N Groovin' (LP - A Million Dollars Worth Of Twang) (extract) :JP: "That's another one in the back on the net eh? You shouldn't really have two instrumentals in a row in a radio programme, so here's a third." *Naafi Sandwich: Slice 2 (7") Absurd *Ian North: Girls In Gangs (LP - Neo) Aura *Dangerous Girls: Down On The File (Taaga 7" EP) Happy Face *Jane Kennaway: Celia (7") DinDisc *Simple Minds: Premonition (session) (tape flip in file 1 during track) *Mekons: Beetroot (session) :JP: "Never cared much for beetroots you know really. I think it's the colour as much as anything. It looks somehow extra-terrestrial and somehow rather unattractive." *Technycolor: Bunker (7") Another Swiss Label *Misty In Roots: Richman (12") People Unite *Vandells: Bank Holiday (LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix *Doctor Mix And The Remix: Out Of The Question (LP - Wall Of Noise) Rough Trade *Doctor Mix And The Remix: Grey Lagoons (LP - Wall Of Noise) Rough Trade *Roxy Music: Grey Lagoons (LP - For Your Pleasure) Island *Durutti Column: Sketch For Summer (LP - The Return Of The Durutti Column) Factory :JP: "I suppose I ought to follow it with some fatuous observation about the weather. Almost comes as a surprise to me really how amazed we British are when we always have winter around this time of the year. It always seems to come as a fresh new novelty, as a bit of a miracle every year. So I shall say nothing about it at all." *Simple Minds: Citizen (Dance Of Youth) (session) *A. More: Ready Ready (LP - Flying Doesn't Help) Quango *A. More: Useless Moments (LP - Flying Doesn't Help) Quango *Mekons: Watch The Film (session) (tape flip in file 1 during track) *Elvis Costello and the Attractions: I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down (7") F-Beat *'File 2 cuts out' *''Trailer for the British Rock and Pop Awards poll, part one.'' *Mikey Dread: Headline News (album - Dread At The Control Dubwise) Dread At The Controls (now available - DATC CD 2019) *''Trailer for the British Rock and Pop Awards poll, part two.'' *Revillos: Motor Bike Beat (7") Snatzo *Slight Seconds: Puppet On A String (LP - Waiting Room) Object Music *Simple Minds: Room (session) *Mekons: After 6 (session) *Half Japanese: Dream Date (7" EP) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts Records *Billy Boy Arnold: Don't Stay Out All Night (LP - Checkin' It Out) Red Lightning *'File 1 end of show' File ;Name *1) John Peel 1980-01-07.mp3 *2) 1980-01-07 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB139.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:58.59 *2) 01:35:01 ;Other *1) Created from T200 and T201 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango. *2) Created from DB139 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. ;Available *1) Mooo server / file - (login required) *2) Mooo Notes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category: 400 Box Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Derby Box